


Fun & Games In The Cemetery

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing their own games, Willow and Spike stumble across another couple in the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun & Games In The Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published between July 9 and July 15, 1998, the fic introduced the relationship (actually begun in the later written "V-Day Sucks") of Buffy and Angelus. He is called Angel throughout this series but he is the soulless Angelus. In contrast to the sexy but kind of sweet developing relationship of Willow and Spike, the relationship of Buffy and Angelus is nasty and hopeless. The story is tagged with "dubious consent" because of this aspect, but Buffy isn't truly forced into anything--she's simply settling for whatever she can get of Angel. The element of bondage is also introduced here which will play a larger role as the series continues.

Willow sat at her computer cleaning out her inbox, carefully sorting messages into various mailboxes, hoping she was paying enough attention not to totally screw it up.

This was the fourth night she had waited, sitting at her computer or doing homework or staring into space. At midnight each of the three previous nights, she had locked the French doors and gone to bed...to her very lonely bed.

She hadn't gotten much sleep.

A glance at her watch showed her it was eight after ten. He had told her he would come between ten o'clock and midnight or he wouldn't come at all. It all depended on whether or not he was left alone to make his escape.

Willow had asked him why he pretended he couldn't walk. He hadn't answered her. What he had done instead made her blush. She no longer blushed much around him, but in the privacy of her bedroom, the memories of the two nights in his arms often turned her bright red...and turned her on.

Willow had often found herself wondering at the changes in herself both physically and emotionally. How could she have grown up so fast?

Suddenly a light knock at her outside door shook her from her revery and brought her jumping to her feet. Her logical mind tried to calm herself down. It could be Buffy or Xander...

Shaking hands pulled the door open to reveal him standing in the light of the moon. Her lover. Spike.

He gave her a cocky grin. "Good evening, luv."

"You came," she blurted out. "Um..."

"I told you I would." Spike raised his hand and touched the invisible barrier that prevented him from entering her room. Without a second thought, Willow reached out and slipped her fingers between his, letting him draw her out the door.

"Walk with me in the moonlight," he asked, and she slipped her arm through his and let him lead her into the darkness, knowing that he would protect her from the dangers a night in Sunnydale held. Though, she often wondered who would protect her from him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't speak, just strolled through the nearly deserted town, like lovers. Willow didn't know what to say to shatter the silence and wasn't sure that she wanted to. The desire she felt continuously at a barely conscious level was slowly swelling inside her, but she was enjoying their walk. She had never thought that just walking arm in arm with a man would feel so right.

Glancing up, she found that they were at one of the entrances to Sunnydale's large cemetery. Her brows furled in question and she stopped walking. Spike looked down at her, grinning rather lasciviously. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I know you spend a lot of time hanging out here," he began in a husky voice. "But, I'm sure there are some things you have never done."

Willow's eyes widened as she caught the implication of his words.

"Outside?" she squeaked.

Spike chuckled and began to tug her into the cemetery. "I'll keep you warm...or rather, hot."

More inhibitions began to die quick deaths inside her as Willow allowed him to pull her unresistingly deeper into the cemetery, past familiar gravestones, towards the row of mausoleums.

On one side of one of the larger mausoleums, there was a large tree and beneath it, Willow knew from spending many nights sitting there waiting for Buffy to get done slaying, was the softest grass.

Spike slipped his coat off and spread it over the grass then tugged her down onto it. Smiling, forgetting they were outside where the entire world could see them--if the entire world cared and decided to go for a stroll through Sunnydale Cemetery--Willow curled up against him, lifting her mouth to his.

Wrapping their arms around each other, lying on their sides, they kissed hungrily. Spike slowly insinuated one of his knees between her thighs, hiking her short skirt. Willow had taken to wearing knee socks with her skirts rather than tights. Tights were so much more trouble to remove. As she felt his denim clad knee pressing against her naked thighs, she was glad she had shoved all her tights to the back of the drawer.

As his cold hands slipped beneath her skirt to cup her bottom, Willow gasped and pressed closer to him, then relaxed back into his grasp, her body heat quickly warming his hands.

Boldly Willow slid her own hands into the front of his black silk shirt, then began to unbutton it. She slid her mouth down his face and throat, then began to place butterfly kisses on his cool chest as she uncovered it.

Letting her roll him onto his back, Spike wrapped one hand around her wrist and helped her pull his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. Her tongue circled one of his nipples and he groaned softly, reaching under her cotton sweater to cup one of her naked breasts. Still no bra. Spike managed to grin, then gasped as she bit his nipple.

That made him chuckle. Just who was the vampire here?

Willow grinned at his reaction, then moaned as his fingers pulled at her already erect nipple. The heat that had been building inside her as they walked exploded and she began to breathe hard, arching against his hand.

Willow moved so that she was half draped across him, her silk covered mound pressed against his hip, her breasts flattening against his chest as she hungrily kissed him. Their tongues met and dueled as Willow began to rub herself against him, moaning at the friction she was creating in her breasts and the hot crevice between her legs.

Spike's hands slid up her back, under her sweater and began to pull it up. Willow released his mouth just enough to help him pull the sweater of her head. Her nipples immediately hardened as the cool Spring air hit them and she shivered, more from the lust she was feeling rather than the cold.

His hand going around the back of her neck, Spike urged her panting lips back to his and they kissed with growing passion. As he pulled his hand free, a long, black satin ribbon came away from her hair. Urging her off of him, Spike broke their kiss and sat up, a grin beginning to form on his face as he looked at the ribbon.

"What?" Willow panted. Spike's eyes went from the ribbon to her gently bouncing breasts. A sheen of perspiration was covering the goose bumps

"Take your knickers off," he ordered in a husky, emotion- filled voice.

Willow reached up under skirt and wiggled out of her panties. "Do you want these like the last pair?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, wondering what he was doing with the souvenirs he was keeping of their nights together.

"Nah. I have a better idea."

Willow tossed the panties over her shoulder then looked at him expectantly. Her eyes fell on the bulge below his waistband and she began to smile as a twinge of pleasure surged through her from her rapidly dampening pussy.

Eagerly her hand reached out and began to caress his cock through the soft denim. Spike groaned and let her explore for a minute, then took her hand and raised it to his lips, hungrily sucking on her fingers.

Pulling her close, he sucked on her earlobe, then whispered, "Turn around and cross your hands together behind your back."

"Huh?" She was totally puzzled. Spike just grinned and urged her onto her knees facing away from him. Still holding on to one hand, he reached for the other one and brought them together behind her back. Willow gasped at the feel of satin being wrapped around her wrists--her ribbon.

A bolt of fear ran through her as he tied her, but then she realized that the bonds were very loose. He had left it up to her--if she wanted untied, all she had to do was pull her wrists apart.

Her pussy began to throb as erotic thoughts and images flashed through her quickly scattering brain.

Spike turned her back around and lifted her onto his lap. One hand caressed her naked bottom while the other began to play with her sensitive nipples as his mouth sucked at her throat and along her collar bone. Willow began to moan again, throwing her head back so he had better access to her throat.

A thought she had had before wandered through her brain. Why didn't he bite her?

But, he never did.

Both hands now at her breasts, cupping and massaging them, Spike lay back on the ground. Lifting her up slightly, he used one hand to open his jeans, releasing his straining cock.

Willow's eyes opened wide as she found herself straddling his stomach, his erection throbbing against her bottom. She whimpered and bit her lower lip.

Spike just grinned and pushed her skirt up in front giving him access to the pussy that was dampening his stomach. Gently he slid two fingers in, reaching for her hard, swollen clitoris. At his touch, Willow squirmed, giving him easier access, craving his touch.

As he played with her clit, Willow began to press herself against his hand, moaning and bouncing lightly on his flat stomach. The pleasure grew inside her and her legs tensed as she whimpered. Just as she was about to come, he pulled his fingers back.

"Noooo," Willow whined.

Spike lightly smacked her bottom and she jerked. "Patience is a virtue."

"You don't have any virtues," she snarled in frustration.

Spike chuckled at her reddening face and urged her up higher on her knees.

As he began to lower her, as she felt the head of his cock brushing the portal between her legs, realization hit. "Ohh...Oh, Spike..." she moaned as he filled her. Willow's eyes glazed over as she realized that she was sitting on him, his penis fully embedded in her, his testicles brushing her bottom.

Spike's hands moved up and found her breasts again. As nimble fingers tugged at her nipples, Willow began to squirm.

Spike's eyes nearly crossed at the pleasure that flooded him. He wanted to grab her around the waist and slam her up and down on his cock, but he ground his teeth and waited to see what she would do.

As the realization came to Willow that he was just going to play with her breasts, she furrowed her brow and nibbled on her lip some more. She had read about this position...now, what had that book said...

"Willow," Spike groaned.

She grinned at the intense glare he was giving her, then decided to take pity on both of them. Hesitantly she rose on her knees and gasped as his cock began to pull out of her. Right before the tip passed out of her hot channel, she slowly began to sink back down.

"It...it feels so different," she said with a whimper as the pleasure swelled again between her legs. Spike just groaned, pulling harder on her nipples, which sent further shots of pleasure through her.

Willow repeated her movements, this time a little faster and was rewarded with a masculine grunt of lust. It was no time at all before she found herself bouncing on his cock. "Oooh...oooh...oooh," she moaned, each time his cock stabbed into her.

Feeling the pressure building in his balls, Spike reached for her clitoris again, swiftly massaging it, as she began to gasp for breath. Suddenly, on an upswing, she stopped moving and hissed. Her thighs shook as she pressed hard against his fingers and she cried out as she came. Her pleasure sent her falling hard back down on his cock and Spike grabbed her waist, holding her down as he thrust forcefully into her, exploding deep inside her.

Slowly Willow sank down onto his chest, pillowing her head on his shoulder, shuddering at the spasms of pleasure that were running through her. Her brain began to sort itself out and she realized that Spike was slipping from inside her...and that she was still tied.

When he was finally able to lift his hands, Spike made sure that the first thing he did was untie her, stuffing the ribbon in his shirt pocket. After zipping his pants, he pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the tree. Willow didn't need any urging to curl up against him, wrapping her arm around his chest and sliding one leg between his.

"Wow."

Spike chuckled at the amazed tone in her voice, then placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

They sat there quietly for a while and Willow found herself about ready to doze off when a noise penetrated the silence. She came instantly, fully awake and her eyes widened as she felt Spike's whole body stiffen beneath her.

The noise came again and Willow stiffened this time, silently sitting up. It was the noise made when flesh hit flesh. She saw a puzzled, worried look creep over Spike's face as the sounds grew closer until they were right on the other side of the mausoleum.

At the sound of a familiar voice, Willow's eyes widened even further in horror. Buffy!

Spike also recognized the voice and clapped his hand silently over Willow's mouth. Carefully, he scooted them both back into the deep shadows under the tree and its low-hanging branches.

Willow found herself sitting between his spread legs, her arms wrapped around her naked breasts, trying not to gasp as panic began to grip her. If Buffy found out...!

Suddenly the Slayer flew into sight in front of the mausoleum...literally. She landed hard, on her back, on the ground about twenty-five feet from where Willow and Spike sat. Willow winced in sympathy, then nearly screamed as the vampire who had thrown her friend stalked into view. Angel.

Spike's hand over her mouth tightened and he whispered in her ear. "Not a sound, pet."

His hand slid away from her mouth and his arm slipped down to cover her crossed arms. At the sight of Buffy struggling to her feet and Angel, vampire face in clear view in the moonlight, towering over her, Willow whimpered in terror. She couldn't just sit her and watch her friend die!

To Willow's complete shock, Angel grabbed Buffy around the waist and jerked her against him...to kiss her! And, just as Willow felt her heart was going to burst in terror and confusion...she realized that Buffy was kissing him back, her arms wrapping around her demonic ex-boyfriend...or maybe, not so much an ex.

Very, very softly, Spike chuckled in her ear. "No wonder he hasn't been able to kill her. He's been fucking her!"

Willow swung her head around and gave him a deep frown, at which he rolled his eyes and pointed to the spot where the Slayer and his sire were standing, entwined, kissing with ferocious passion and running their hands over each other's bodies.

Suddenly Angel shoved Buffy against a twelve foot tall obelisk. She hit hard, but only opened her arms wide, trembling, Willow realized, not from fear, but from desire.

*****

Angel slammed Buffy against the obelisk and grinned as she opened her arms wide for him. As he sauntered towards her, he tugged his jacket off, dropping it to the ground and his face morphed back to normal. Stopping in front of her, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. A mixture of lust and embarrassment crossed her face.

Angel laughed. "You really hate this, don't you? Hate that you want me so much."

From the deep shadows of the tree, Willow could see the glare of hatred in Buffy's eyes. The Slayer's arms dropped, her hands forming fists. Blindly she swung and Angel caught her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. As she brought her knee up, he blocked it, then slammed his leg between her parted thighs.

Buffy's moan easily carried on the light breeze.

Willow tried to pull free from Spike's embrace, wanting to go help Buffy, not caring about the consequences, wanting to stop this. There was so much hatred between the Slayer and her former lover, it was almost a palpable thing.

As if he read her thoughts, Spike whispered in her ear. "This isn't going to be pretty." Still he made no move to try to get them both away. With the high wall topped with decorative but deadly spear points only a few feet behind them and way too much moonlit ground around them, their only real option was to stay put.

Buffy's legs spread against her will, opening for his leather clad thigh. Her short, tight leather skirt inched up and her free hand came up to grab the front of his red silk shirt. Angel laughed again and pressed her back against the marble pillar as his free hand yanked her skirt up revealing naked flesh.

"Well, well, since when did you patrol without your panties?" he asked, mocking her.

Buffy bit her lip and rolled her head to the side to stare across the cemetery. Angel released her arm and she slid it around from behind her back but didn't try to hit him again. As she stood still and silent, pressed between two hard objects, Angel took advantage of having both hands free and pulled her cropped t-shirt up over her breasts.

"No bra either," he said with a leer.

Regardless of the fact that she herself was sitting in a man's embrace naked from the waist up, Willow blushed for her friend. Yet, all she could do was watch as Angel cupped Buffy's breasts, twisting the nipples between his strong fingers. Buffy moaned again and Willow knew it wasn't from pain.

As Angel bent his head and sucked one pink nipple into his mouth, Buffy's hands tangled in his hair, clutching him to her breast.

With a start Willow realized that the arm that had been holding her had slipped down and Spike was caressing one of her own breasts. Sucking in her breath at the sudden pleasure, she grabbed his hand, trying to pry it free.

"You don't want me to stop," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes I do. I really, really do," she mumbled, then gasped softly as he began to nibble on her ear.

"It's fun to watch, too." Spike sucked the earlobe into his mouth, grinning as she relaxed back against him.

As he hungrily sucked on her nipples, one of Angel's hands slid between her thighs and began to caress her. Buffy writhed in pleasure. "Hot and wet as usual, lover." He smirked up at her and plunged a finger inside her.

Buffy cried out and sagged against the pillar. "Please..." she pleaded, trying to push him to his knees.

"Do I look that stupid?" Angel said, thrusting the second finger in. "I'm on my knees and you use that stake hidden in your waistband." Buffy shook her head, trying to convince him that she wouldn't kill him, moaning deep in her throat as his fingers twisted inside her.

With a malicious grunt, Angel drove the last two fingers inside, stretching her vaginal walls.

"Oh God," she groaned.

Angel's other hand lashed out and slapped her just enough to shock her. "We've had this discussion before, lover," he scolded.

Willow could see the red marks of his fingers on Buffy's cheek and shook her head in confusion over why Angel had hit her and why Buffy was allowing him to get away with it.

"God has nothing to do with this, luv," Spike whispered before placing gentle kisses on her throat.

Horrified, yet also aroused by the sight, Willow watched as Angel pistoned his fingers between Buffy's spread thighs, forcing the Slayer onto her tiptoes. She could see Buffy's leg muscles trembling and her hands clutching at Angel's shoulders. Her moans and whimpers were clearly audible.

Against her bottom Willow could feel the hard swell of Spike's erection. Watching his sire and the Slayer was arousing him as well. Almost unconsciously, Willow wiggled back against him.

Spike's fingers bit into her tender breast and he grunted, then paid her back by slipping his free hand between her legs, easily finding her slippery clitoris.

Afraid of being overheard, Willow managed to bite back the moan of pleasure created by his nimble fingers playing with her throbbing clitoris. Her head fell onto his shoulder, but her eyes remained riveted on the scene twenty-five feet in front of her.

Angel pulled his hand from her dripping pussy and raised it up to her face. Buffy twisted her head away, but with his other hand, he caught her at the nape of her neck and forced her to look at him. "It's how it will always be between us," he said harshly.

He licked his fingers clean, then crushed her mouth beneath his. Buffy's hands released their death grip on his shoulders and slid around his neck.

Willow couldn't contain a soft moan as Spike turned her slightly so that he could nibble at one of her rock-hard nipples, as his fingers continued to caress her wet cleft. Willow watched in wonder as Angel pulled back from Buffy and forced the girl to her knees, his hands remaining on her shoulders. Willow could see the look of angry passion on her friend's flushed face.

"Take out my cock," Angel ordered.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to do this," she said hesitantly.

"Yes you do. You love my cock down your throat almost as much as you love it up your cunt."

Willow frowned at the harsh tone of Angel's voice and the obscene orders he was issuing as the redness deepened on Buffy's face. The couple were turned enough for Willow clearly to see Buffy reach for and undo the snap and zipper of Angel's pants. Willow couldn't contain her gasp as Angel's erection popped free. It looked to be the same length of Spike's, but was much thicker, as proven by the fact that Buffy's fingers couldn't encircle it fully.

"Size doesn't matter," Spike mumbled, glowering slightly into Willow's wide eyes. "It's what you do with it. Watch and see if you would prefer what he does to her." The bitterness in his voice, made Willow look up at him and she realized where it came from. Drusilla. Although Spike had never said it, Willow had gathered that Drusilla had returned to Angel.

Gently Willow caressed Spike's cheek and leaned up to kiss him. Spike gave her a surprised look, then kissed her back, caressing her tongue with his own. Her hand found it's way between them and she began to caress his staff through his jeans. "It's just right for me," she whispered boldly, squeezing him gently.

With a grin, Spike kissed her on the nose, then turned her back to the other couple as his fingers returned to their job between her trembling thighs. Willow reddened as she watched Buffy engulf Angel's large penis in her tiny mouth, sliding her lips down almost to the base.

"Deep throat. They've been doing this for awhile. Takes practice."

Willow nodded in wonder, remembering her own experience with Spike's penis in her mouth, comparing the fact that he hadn't forced her to do anything, hadn't held her down as Angel was obviously doing. Although, it also didn't look like Buffy was protesting too much. She appeared to be sucking eagerly. At the memories, even more heat flooded Willow and she bucked against Spike's hand.

Angel continued to hold Buffy down. It wasn't necessary. Her momentary balking had passed quickly and was more a reflex action than anything, but it gave him more control as he thrust into her mouth. Taking her head between his hands, he began to pump hard, forcing gagging gasps from her as she fought for air.

Fear hit Willow and she scrambled to her knees. Spike caught her around the waist and pressed himself against her back. "He isn't hurting her...much."

Letting Buffy go, Angel pulled his cock free, then yanked her to her feet. Buffy swayed dizzily, then leaned back against the obelisk. She pushed her shirt back over her breasts and groaned as his hands grabbed her naked flesh, most likely leaving bruises as he roughly kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

Spike urged Willow forward until she found herself on her hands and knees, still safely in the shadows of the tree. Before she realized what was happening, she heard the quiet sound of a zipper being opened and felt Spike's hands raising her skirt over her bottom.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise, then she whimpered in pleasure and wiggled as he caressed her naked bottom cheeks. When his finger circled her anus, she gasped and surged back against him.

"Not there...yet," he whispered and she shivered in anticipation.

Lifting her head, she watched as Angel pulled back from Buffy, running his eyes over her half-naked, disheveled, shaking body.

"So, Slayer, tell me," he began, conversationally. "What do you want now?"

"For you to leave me alone," Buffy gasped out, clutching at the smooth marble that was supporting her.

Angel made a sound sort of like a buzzer. "Wrong answer! Try again."

Buffy raised her head slowly and licked her dry lips. Finally, she spoke, softly, rather sadly. "I want you."

"Better," Angel coaxed. "And you want me how?"

A spark of anger flared across her beaten face. "Inside me."

Angel gave her a look of expectation and a 'go on' gesture and a sneer crossed Buffy's face. It was obvious she hated him for making her do this...making her want this.

"I want your cock inside my pussy, you bastard," she growled.

"Whatever the lady wants." Grabbing her bottom, Angel lifted Buffy, shoving her hard against the pillar and forcing her legs to spread.

"Spread your legs, luv," Spike urged softly. Instantly, Willow obeyed, her eyes glued to Angel and Buffy, then she realized what Spike was doing and she groaned. What if they were caught?

Buffy wrapped her arms and legs around Angel and yelled as he yanked her down onto his cock. Using her own strength, she began to move on him, sliding quickly against the obelisk behind her. Angel bucked into her, forcing whimpers from between her clenched teeth. He made no move to kiss her.

Willow squirmed in pleasure, her eyes nearly crossing as Spike thrust gently into her hot, wet channel. As his cold stomach pressed against her trembling bottom, she bit back a whimper and dug her fingers into the grass.

Leaning over her, Spike placed quick kisses along her spine as he thrust in her, moving steadily faster. Willow began to push back against him as the hands on her hips guided her and the now familiar rhythm began. Hot pleasure swept over her and she arched her back, forcing her head to remain up so that she could watch Buffy and Angel.

The tiny bit of rational mind that remained inside her tried to get her to stop watching, but she couldn't. The sight was fascinating and horrible all at the same time.

As the pressure built between her own thighs, Willow watched her best friend nearly bounced on her former boyfriend's cock, moaning and whimpering, her eyes closed and her head thrashing against the hard marble.

As one of Spike's hands found her clitoris again and Willow surged against him with a low moan, she realized that Angel wasn't doing anything to bring Buffy pleasure that wasn't pleasuring himself as well. A feeling of grateful happiness swept over Willow and she bucked against Spike's hands, gritting her teeth as she climaxed silently.

Her body stiffened and quivered, then slammed back onto his cock, pulsing around him. Spike gripped her hips and pulled her against him again as he thrust powerfully, deeply into her. Grinning as her tiny hands ripped up large clumps of grass, Spike thrust faster, building his own pleasure ruthlessly.

Looking up, he watched as his sire began to come inside the Slayer, violently slamming her against the obelisk. Buffy keened in pleasure and pain, holding him tightly as he thrust a few more times.

The look of frustration that crossed the Slayer's face, the fact that she apparently hadn't come, was enough to cause Spike to explode in Willow's twitching vagina.

As the couple under the tree sagged to the ground on their stomachs, Angel unwrapped Buffy's limbs from his shaking body and staggered back from her. Her weakened legs unable to support her, Buffy slipped the ground as tears of frustration leaked from her eyes.

Angel rearranged his clothes, zipping his pants closed and an evil grin crossed his face. "Ahhh, poor wittle Slayer..."

"Son of a bitch," Buffy muttered.

"You can get yourself off," he said cheerfully, bending to pick up his jacket.

The look of defeat on Buffy's face nearly caused Willow to rise and charge Angel in fury. Spike held her down, hissing at her not to be stupid, then pulled her up onto her knees and back against the tree. Willow found herself again sitting between his legs, this time desperately wanting to cover her eyes with her hands and make Buffy's torment go away.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Angel reached down and yanked her to her feet. "Okay, I'll take pity on you one more time," he said with a sigh as he dragged Buffy stumbling a few feet over to a bench. Pushing her against the back, he came up behind her, smoothing her skirt up over her hips

Willow could see Buffy's knuckles turn white as she gripped the back of the bench and spread her legs. Angel's hand slid between her thighs and his fingers twisted over her clitoris. Buffy moaned and pushed back against his hand, once, twice, thrice, then she came with a yell, shaking and falling forward on her knees onto the bench.

Angel pulled his hand away and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. He kissed her brutally, then pushed her free of his grip. As she collapsed against the bench, panting, he grinned nastily. "Thanks for the fuck, Slayer."

Whistling, Angel strolled down the path.

Sad and confused, Willow watched as Buffy rose on shaky legs and fixed her clothes, her face flushed, her eyes sad yet full of lust. Her legs still shaky, Buffy slowly walked in the opposite direction.

Willow looked up at Spike and wondered at the unreadable expression on his face.

"Let's get you home, luv."

Slowly Willow nodded, unable to voice her confusion, her fear, her pain...and so glad that whatever was going on between her and Spike was not empty like the act they had watched between the Slayer and Spike's sire.

End


End file.
